loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarah Marshall
' Sarah Marshall' was Peter Bretter and Aldous Snow's ex-girlfriend in the break-up comedy,'' Forgetting Sarah Marshall''. Biography Sarah Marshall is a TV actress who is constantly cast as a sexy, indepedant detective/criminologist/doctor with some bizarre quirk such as blindness or animal telepathy. She refuses to do nude scenes, believing she would then be under pressure to get plastic surgery. Romances Peter Bretter Peter and Sarah were going steady for 5 years. When Peter stopped taking care of himself, Sarah grew frustrated with him. This led to her cheating on Peter with rock star Aldous Snow for a whole year before coming clean and dumping him. Sarah and Aldous then ran into Peter during their stay in Hawaii. After Aldous dumped Sarah for obsessing about Peter, she convinced herself that she was still in love with him and tried seducing Peter. Peter angrily shot her down for treating him like an accessory. In a deleted scene, Peter and Sarah meet up at the airport and make their peace with each other. In a gag scene, they ran into each other's arms and started wildly kissing, promising to never split up again. Aldous Snow Aldous was a promiscuous rock star that Sarah slept with whilst she was still dating Peter. They travelled to Hawaii and enjoyed a romantic holiday whilst Peter sadly looked on. After discovering how self-centered Aldous really was, Sarah began to doubt their relationship. Aldous then dumped her for being too obsessed with her ex's love life. It's revealed in Get Him to the Greek that Aldous already had a girlfriend and Sarah was just his mistress. Love Rivals Rachel Jansen Rachel was the receptionist at the hotel that Sarah, Aldous and Peter were staying in. She saw how downtrodden Peter was that his ex-girlfriend had moved on, so she offered him their luxury suite for a reduced price. After that, Rachel and Peter quickly become friends. Rachel convinces Peter to come out of his shell and forget about his love life for awhile, ironically making him fall in love with her. After talking with Sarah, Rachel sees that she's actually quite shallow. Rachel then falls in love with and starts dating Peter. Personality Sarah claims to be strong and independent, telling to Peter that she wont let herself be exploited by anyone. However in reality she is totally opposite as she is a sex addict and attempts to please Aldous in every way. She learned yoga and attended sex seminars only to use them for Aldous. She didn't care much for her own safety as seen during her first on screen intercourse with Aldous as he rapidly and vigorously penetrated her multiple times a second. Her initial face during the intercourse was that of pain but quickly changed to excitement and laughter. She continued by shouting and screaming in the positions that followed. Sarah knows various Kamasutra positions, possibly from her boyfriend Aldous. She submits herself to anyone she loves and uses sex to entice them, even faking orgasms as stated by Aldous. He even called her a sex object, signifying that she is nothing but a device of pleasure for him. Sarah even attempted sexual intercourse with Peter after breaking up with Aldous and attempted to perform oral sex on him. She even used sex as a way to compete with Peter who was with Rachel in the room next door, waking Aldous up to make love with him only to get stopped after her fake orgasms reached a level in which Aldous was irritated. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Love Dodecahedron Category:Romantic False Lead Category:Former Love Interest